


Go For Broke Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Fitz decide to go full out for a project, much to their government teacher's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For Broke Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello Day 5!  
> Holiday: Go For Broke Day  
> Prompt: it seems we’re the only two people in this class that actually know what the fuck is going on want to team up for this project and ruin everybody’s lives?

Darcy wanted to roll her eyes at the teacher.  “Really, dude?” she muttered under her breath.  Next to her, she heard a stifled giggle.  She shifted her eyes to see who had been laughing, to see Fitz shaking a bit while trying to look engaged in the directions their government teacher was now dishing out.

“You will need to work in groups of three, but we’ll need one group of two because of the numbers,...”

“We’ll do it!” Darcy blurted out, interrupting Mr. Football Coach.  He looked over at her.  

“Excuse me?”

“Me and Fitz.  We’ll be the two.”  She looked over at Fitz, whom she had never talked to, to see a serene look on his face, nodding in approval.  Oh thank goodness, she thought to herself.

“Oh, well, okay,” the teacher finally said.  “As long as you’re clear that your group will still be responsible for the same amount of work.  You don’t get to do less simply because there are only two of you.”

Darcy leveled an unimpressed stare at him.  “Uh, yeah,  I got that.  I think we’ll be just fine.”

The teacher gave her a look, and then finished up with directions, setting the class free to work for the rest of the period.

“So, uh, sorry I roped you in like that without asking, but, we’re totally the only smart people in this jock-o-rama, and I didn’t feel like doing the entire project by myself so some idiots could stay academically eligible.”

Fitz gave her a shy smile.  “I was kind of thinking the same thing,” he said in that warm accent that gave her butterflies.  God bless exchange students.

“Just so we’re clear, I think this is a bullshit assignment that we’re being given so he doesn’t have to do lesson plans.  We have a week to throw together a three minute presentation?  That should only take, at most, two classes.”

Fitz looked over at the teacher, sitting at his desk reading a sports magazine.  “I would think it’s also that there’s no grading to take home from a presentation.”

Darcy laughed at that.  “You and I are going to get along just fine.”

Fitz seemed pleased, but didn’t say anything.

“All right.  So let’s do this thing.  I kind of want to go insane with it, make it so outrageously amazing that he gives us bonus points because everything else is so below what we have done.  I’m trying to make it so he excuses me from as much stuff as possible simply to not have to deal with me.”

“Is that possible?”

“You’ve been in this room for the last three weeks.  Surely you’ve noticed that he’s stopped calling on me because I ask questions he can’t answer.  On the first test we took, I also made grammar corrections to the questions and he gave me a 100 even though I left some questions blank.”

Fitz blinked.  “Number 14?”

“Yup!  That question didn’t make sense no matter how I read it.”

“I just wrote something that used every vocab term from that section, and he gave me full marks as well.”

“You and I, we are his nightmare team.  Let’s do the thing.”

He grinned and they got down to business.

***

Darcy bombarded Fitz as soon as he walked in.  “Are you ready for this?  I mean, this doesn’t work unless we do the thing, ya know?  We both have to go full out.”

“Don’t worry, Darcy, I’m prepared to make a fool of myself,” he smiled.

Darcy sighed in relief and threw herself back into her chair, smiling in return.  “Oh thank goodness.  I don’t care if I make an ass of myself, but I can understand how that might ruin the whole exchange experience.”

“I’ll never see these people again.  Besides,” he looked around the room, “I’m not sure that I care what these people think of me.”

They smiled at each other and busied themselves with preparing for their presentation until the bell rang for class to start.

“So, guys, ummm, today we’re going to present, but, uhhh, the principal is going to be here to evaluate me, so, I need you guys to really take this seriously for me.  In fact, right now, before he arrives, who here should I not call on while he’s here if I can avoid it?”

Darcy and Fitz gave each other matching deer in the headlight expressions, and both their hands shot up.  And the teacher laughed at them.

“Very funny, kids.  We all know you two are like geniuses or something.  You’re totally going first.  No reason to be shy.”

Fitz sent Darcy the most pleading of eyes, begging her to fix this.

“Uhhh, Mr. Johnson?  That’s actually a super bad idea.  We kind of played this assignment for a joke.”  She winced, but, well, it was true.

“Yeah, even if you half-assed it, you’ll probably have the best presentation.”

Just then the door opened, admitting the principal.  He waved his notepad and moved to the back of the room.

“All right.  Lewis?  Fitz?  You’re up!”

Darcy looked at Fitz, steel in her eyes, and nodded once.  He matched her expression.  Fine.  He didn’t want to listen to them?  They were totally going to perform the shit out of this and show him who really ran this classroom.

When it was all done, Mr. Johnson asked them to stay after the bell.

“So, you really weren’t kidding.  You made me look like a fool.”

“Listen, I told you.  Also, just play it off as kids that should have been better placed by their guidance counselor into honors government that were bored and showed it.  You can’t control bored genius.”

Mr. Johnson nodded, then waved them out of the room.  Once out in the hall, Darcy turned to Fitz.  “That was the most fun I’ve ever had in my life.  Marry me?”

He laughed and hugged her.  She placed an impassioned kiss on his lips and then whispered, “I wasn’t kidding.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually based on the true story of how I made my government teacher hate me. I was basically Darcy. Too bad I didn't have a hot exchange student to work with.


End file.
